Merry Christmas
by Psycho Dreamer
Summary: A few years after the Embryo incedents, Amu is invited to an Easter Christmas pary


**AN:** I thought i'd do a christmas story, this is by no means my best, but the idea just came to me, hope you enjoy.

_**Join us for a night of holiday celebration.**_

_**On the night of December 24th, Easter Corporation.**_

Amu skeptically read the invitation over again for the fifth time in about 15 minutes. She had not had anything to do with Easter for nearly 3 years now, since the incident with the Embryo. _Why do I have this?_ She thought. _It must be a mistake._ But her name was clearly printed on the envelope.

"What's that?" Her mother asked from behind her. Amu just stood there thinking, her mother took the invitation and read it over.

"Oh a Party!" She exclaimed happily. Ami ran in from the other room.

"Onee-chan!" The six-year-old cried happily. "I wanna go!"

"Ami," her mother said, "you weren't invited."

"Mommy…" Ami whined.

"Hey," her mother said, a smile on her face, which clearly indicated that she had an idea. "Why don't we go find Onee-chan a dress!"

"Eh?" Amu snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yay!" Ami jumped happily.

"But I'm not going." Amu said. She was hesitant to go near the company, for more reasons than one, thought they were on friendly terms at the moment

"Amu you were invited to an Easter party!" Her mother said. "You can't just ignore it."

The 15-year-old knew that there was no use in arguing with her mom; she was going to that party.

* * *

><p>The party hall was packed full of people, most of which Amu didn't even know. She had a look around as she stood off to one side of the room. The large crystal chandelier illuminated the massive hall with a warm glow. There was a giant Christmas tree, bigger than any she'd seen in her life, at the front of the hall, crystal ornaments around the monumental tree. She could see mistletoe hung in conspicuous corners of the room, couples snuck kisses as the passed under.<p>

There were many people, all elegantly dressed, making her feel plain. She wore a strapless black dress that went to her just below her knees. The hem was white, fading into a shining black. There was a small bow at her waist. This was easily the prettiest dress she'd ever worn in her life, but it seemed to be nothing compared to those around her. She looked around, hoping to see a certain black haired boy, but she knew she wouldn't, she hadn't heard from him since the wedding. She saw a familiar blondish haired boy in the center of the room.

"Tadase-kun." She called as she saw her classmate.

"Ah, Amu-chan! I didn't know you were invited too!" He smiled brightly at her. That smile used to make her heart skip, but that was a few years ago. They had decided to just remain friends for certain reasons not to be discussed at the moment. "Have you met Ayumi?" He said, indicating the you girl standing to his side. She had long brown hair and green eyes, she looked foreign and very delicate and cute, but Amu could tell by the fact that their hands were joined, that this was Tadase's new girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you." Amu smiled holding out her hand.

"Yes, same here." Ayumi said shyly. She blushed a little.

Amu turned to Tadase, "Is anyone else here?"

"I thought I saw Nagi and Rima earlier, they were looking a little close if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows causing Amu to laugh. "And since this is an Easter party you can guess that Utau is here and Kukai has been stuck to her like he was glued to her!" He looked around her. "Did you come alone?"

"Yes, I didn't know I could bring a guest." She lied. The invitation clearly stated that a companion was welcome, but the one person she wanted, though she didn't realize she wanted him, was nowhere to be found.

Tadase must have seen something in her face because he suddenly asked, "you miss him don't you?"

Shocked, Amu began to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away and froze, seeing a familiar mop of black hair. "Excuse me." She said to Tadase and Ayumi.

She walked up to the man with the dark hair and was about to tap on his shoulder when he turned to a young woman standing next to him; he wasn't who she thought it was. Following the stranger led her right into the vicinity of a famous idol, with which she had the pleasure of being friends.

"Amu!" Utau called in her angelic voice. The blonde danced up to the younger pink-haired girl, Kukai trailing close behind.

"Yo, Amu." He called from behind his older girlfriend.

"Hi Utau, Kukai." She smiled, happy to see her friends. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I've been real busy with the commercials and concerts, I'm surprised this one isn't bored of following me around yet." She joked, indicating Kukai.

"I could never get bored with you." Kukai said in a flirty tone, stepping closer to Utau.

"You are so sweet to me." Utau said in an equal tone. They seemed to forget that Amu was there.

Feeling like a third wheel, Amu said "I'll see you later." They didn't seem to hear her; she walked off, exploring the hall.

She saw Nagihiko and Rima dancing close together and gave them a little wave when they glanced her way. A smile and a wave and they were back to their dance.

"Amu." She heard a small voice call from above her shoulder; she saw Ran, Miki and Sue, her guardian Charas.

"Guys!" She cried, and then looked around to see that nobody heard her. She ran to a corner of the room. "I thought you were gone!" She cried, so happy that her charas had returned, she they'd gone back to sleep in their eggs after the wedding.

"Amu-chan!" Ran cried. "We can feel Yoru!"

"Eh?" Amu was surprised, "How could Yoru be here, he's gone with Ikuto to-" then it hit her. Yoru didn't go anywhere's without Ikuto. If Ran, Mikki, and Sue can feel him than that means he's close, and if he's close… Amu's mind worked through the equation.

"He's here!" She cried, not quietly, as shown by the people staring at the girl talking to herself in the corner of the room. She blushed a little and moved. Ikuto was there! But it couldn't be, he said he wouldn't come back until he found his father. Amu's mood went gloomy. It had to be a mistake.

"May I have your attention please." An announcer called. "I'd like to present Madame Souko Tsukiyomi and-" the rest was a blur because standing there, next to Ikuto's mother, was an older version of Ikuto.

She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. There, standing before everyone was Aruto Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's father. Off to their side at the farther end of the room, stood a very familiar face, a face framed by black hair down to his chin and blue eyes that made Amu want to drown in them.

"Ikuto." She whispered. She made her way across the room, getting bumped and turned around in the process. When she collected her Barings, he was gone. She looked around, only seeing the unfamiliar faces of the Easter workers, not the young man who stole her heart. But there, in the corner, was the tall young man in question, back to her and moving farther away. She followed.

While she was jostled and bumped, he avoided the contact with catlike grace, getting farther and farther from her. He was suddenly gone again as quickly and he appeared. She stopped. Seeing that she was lost in the crowd, Amu made her way back to the edge of the room, reclaiming her position as a wallflower, chalking up the chase as having an overactive imagination. Ikuto couldn't be there, she just imagined it. A single tear slid down her cheek. She began to walk to the door, needing fresh air.

Opening the large glass door, Amu paused, feeling the cool air brush against her skin. She just stood in the doorway, enjoying the light winter breeze. She looked up to the sky to see small white flakes floating in the air.

"Snow!" She called happily I_ wish Ikuto was here to see It,_ she thought. The cold breeze sent a shiver down her spine, she re-entered the hall, trying to avoid catching a cold. She paused under and arch and looked up to see a small green plant hanging just above her head. Mistletoe.

She laughed to herself and was about to move away when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She turned to see whom it was and was met by a pair of warm lips gently joining hers in a silent kiss. She closed her eyes and let the warmth fill her. It was like a happy dream she didn't want to wake up from. She could feel desire beating out every thought in her head as she returned the kiss.

As they pulled apart, Amu opened her eyes to a pair of beautiful violet-blue ones that often invaded her dreams. A mischievous smile was in place of the lips that were just connected with hers. A smile she had subconsciously come to love.

"I'm back." Ikuto said, mischievously, pulling Amu closer to himself, she had no idea how long he'd wanted to kiss her.

"You kept your promise." She whispered into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Which one?" He asked quietly.

"The one where you said you'd make me fall in love with you." It was his turn to be surprised and the mischievous smile was now hers.

She pulled his face back down to hers, claiming his lips again. The clock struck midnight as they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas." She said.


End file.
